


Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: A post-Rebellion drabble regarding the nature of the unique relationship between the two powerhouses of the series.





	Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object

It was a titanic struggle beyond the understanding of mere humans. A constant, endless collision of power against power. It could end, if only one power or the other was less than infinite, if only one will or the other could be worn down, or better yet, broken. It could never end, for the will of the Concept of Love was an unstoppable force, and the will of the Concept of Hope was an immovable object.

It could never end, for Madoka would always, always sacrifice herself for the world.

And Homura...Homura would always sacrifice the world for Madoka.


End file.
